Dragonball TT
Dragonball TT is a fan made panel series created by Brinx-Dragonball .The strips can be found here. It does not follow the typical Japanese manga style nor the usual comic strip you are used to seeing in typical Dragonball fan series.Instead,Brinx styles the story based more on the literary aspect of story telling while adding pictures to illustrate what happens.Brinx works alone on the project and has no plans of collaborating with anybody until he has finished the sagas. Brinx-Dragonball jumped straight into digital art with no previous experience,his love for the Dragonball franchise is the only thing that keeps him going.Very few people know what the TT stands for in Dragonball TT for the creator is very secretive about it to keep his fans guessing.Dragonball TT has been refered to as Dragonball 3T on the Cover of his first Saga cover which opens up to what the first T stands for. About TT Dragonball TT or Dragonball 3T starts 3 years AFTER Dragonball GT.Goku has come back to earth abruptly from his training with Shenron after hearing that a great darkness is going to fall onto the galaxy. Brinx tries to keep as true to the anime as much as possible,but with new material coming out from Akira Toriyama it is difficult to keep true to the franchise without changing certain things.1 Main thing that has changed was the date Goku and Broly were born,and the age they leave Planet Vegeta. Notable Changes in Costume Goku and Vegeta's outfit are relatively the same as they are in Dragonball GT. Goku's clothes never change in the 3 years of training with Shenron,The only noticable difference in he now bears a Kanji on his fighting apparel. The Kanji says Dragon to represent his training under the eternal Dragon.Vegeta's apparel at the start of TT is exactly the same as GT,but gradually changes throughout the first saga.Vegeta ends up on Planet Vegeta after changing his shoes and gloves back to his old saiyan-ware. Sagas UN-NAMED SAGA 1 (saiyan crest): Goku arrives back on earth to everybody's surprise.Immediatly after reuniting with his family,he turns to Bulma and asks her to create a time machine to go back to the past without announcing why.After meeting with Vegeta,they go to the Planet of the Kai's to ask if they can help pull Vegeta's tail out the same way they helped Goku.Some time later,Goku unveils what he was told by Shenron,and that him and Vegeta need to go save Planet Vegeta from Frieza's destruction,Goku and Vegeta travel to the past and use Goku's instant transmission to get to Planet Vegeta where Goku reveals that the whole plan to save Planet Vegeta was to enroll the saiyans help and especially to save Broly from his insanity,stating he has the potential to be the most powerful saiyan in the universe if trained correctly. Goku and Vegeta are not welcomed warmly by the king and have to prove their strength before they can explain who they are and there intentions.But before they can do that Frieza appears from the darkness to confront the 2 saiyans.Vegeta wants to seek revenge alone and does so by destroying Frieza. to be finished UN-NAMED SAGA 2 (capsule corp crest): yet to be announced UN-NAMED SAGA 3 (unknown crest): yet to be announced Manga Brinx has shown us that Dragonball TT will be released in manga form already showing us the cover of the first chapter and also a cover for a special chapter.The first page f Dragonball TT has also been released and translated into Spanish and Greek Special Chapter The special chapter is set 1 year after the events of GT and shows Master Roshi and Krillin as the lead characters. The chapter starts with Roshi casually lounging outside of Kami house reading his explicit material,when from a far, a vehicle carrying 3 mercenaries appears from the horizon,These mercs have outdated knowledge of Roshi's past and seek to not only steal his martial arts knowledge but to also beat Roshi in an unprovoked fight.Roshi is able to fight 2 of the mercs off without a struggle but the 3rd proves a little tough.The third has learned ki control!!!.Krillin comes back from his journey and unexpectedly walks in on the trouble that has been caused,will Krillin be able to beat these guys after being docile for so long??? Crests Brinx-Dragonball has assigned each saga with a special crest.the crests corrospond significantly to the saga's,but what they actually mean so far,nobody knows.We can assume that the saiyan crest used for the first saga corrosponds to the saga taking place on Planet Vegeta.The other crests are a mystery Transformations It has been revealed by Brinx that later in the Dragonball TT series Goku and Vegeta find out that SSJ 4 is not an actual 'super saiyan ' evolution but a more progressed stage of Oozaru.He has not explained how/when or why they found this out but it is said to be revealed in the 1st saga.Super saiyan 4 is renamed Hitōzaru which is taken from (the-devils-corpse). Once understanding that Hitōzaru is another base form for a man-Oozaru.They quickly discover that they can achieve super saiyan form in this form.Leading off to Super Hitōzaru 1/2 and 3. Category:Fan Fiction